1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking lock device for a transmission including: a parking gear; a parking pawl configured to be lockable when in mesh with the parking gear; a hydraulic pressure generating source configured to generate line pressure; a hydraulic actuator configured to operate the parking pawl into a lock position and an unlock position by use of the line pressure; and a manual release device for manually operating the parking pawl into the unlock position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published Japanese Translation No. 2008-503695 of PCT/EP2005/006026 has made publicly known a parking lock device which is configured to be operated by a hydraulic actuator having a piston, and which includes: a latch configured to hold the piston at a parking lock release position; and a solenoid configured to enable the piston to move to a parking lock operation position by unlatching the latch.